Monster
by KaiKayMarie21
Summary: Nico knew he was a monster... He just didn't know that Leo might be able to save him. Based off of Meg & Dia's Monster. New at this(: Suggestions are welcome.


**I'm new with this so play along XD. My name is KaiKay(: This is my first official fanfiction annnnnnd I know I'm terrible for this. Its a song fic, based off of Monster by Meg & Dia. And of course it has to be based off of my favorite ship….LEICO! Don't worry there's a happy ending ! WARNING might be a little Jasper ashing. So don't like don't read :D So yeah, please review(:**

_His little whispers love me, love me,_

_Thats all I ask for is love me, love me_

He wanted to believe Hazel when she told him he was loved… He didn't know what to say, he replied in the only way he knew...He hugged her close, and whispered that he too loved her… But he knew… That all it was, were empty words and all he wanted was to be loved. He wanted to be loved by someone other than his not-so-much sister.

_He battered his tiny fist to feel something,_

_Wondered what its like to touch and feel something_

He locked himself away, no one seemed to care - or notice for that matter. Only one person did...Leo… He made Nico want to experience what an actual kiss was. What it felt like to belong to someone, and Nico couldn't tell him… Every chance Leo got, he would try to make Nico smile, he'd tell a lame joke or say something stupid all to get a laugh out of him. And Nico couldn't lose him… and everytime he thought that he might, he trained as hard as he could, he punch and battered his knuckles until they bled, just to feel something.

_Monster._

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here, looking through the window_

Nobody called him by his real name… Not even the campers. He heard the quiet little whispers they spoke when they thought he couldn't hear or wasn't paying attention. But oh he heard them… It was the same name his parents had given him, and he didn't know how he felt about the name, but he let them… Only one person used his birth name… And for that he loved him, ever single thing made him fall harder for Leo. But he couldn't tell him, what would the campers say if they knew? He couldn't do that to him… He would just continue to be Monster.

_That night he caged her,_

_Bruised and broke her,_

_He struggled closer,_

_Then he STOLE her_

He was so sick of hiding his feelings from Leo, he had to tell him. He walked through the camp looking for him. But what he found instead was a fight. Jason Grace and Piper McLean, were out for a walk when they saw Nico, no one liked him so no one would care. Jason, had resented him...They snuck up behind him and struck him at the base of his neck. He continued to strike and kick and punch Nico, all the while screaming names and insults, mostly calling him Monster. He felt himself being caged in, his and he felt the sharp snap and the overwhelming pain of a broken ankle and knew that when morning came he'd be covered in bruises. Jason stole the one thing Nico had left… He stole Nico's will to go on.

_Violet wrist and then her ankles,_

_Silent pain,_

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares,_

_Were his dreams_

When dawn broke the next day, Leo found him in a bruised, broken, bloody heap. He rushed over to Nico only to see his wrists and ankles covered in bruises, and he knew there were more underneath the clothing. Nico was crying, silently as if somehow he could stand up and shake it off. Sweet, empty promises of how he'll be alright, and that everything would be okay surprisingly weren't spoken by Leo. Only that he was safe and that he'd get the help he needed. And every terrible day that represented his nightmares...Finally represented a dream.

_Monster,_

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here,_

_Looking through the window,_

_I will,_

_Hear their voices,_

_I'm a glass child,_

_I am Hannah's regrets._

No mattered how much he tried to deny it, he knew deep inside that he really was a monster. He was called that everywhere he went, except Leo's arms. He still didn't know how he should feel about and truth be told he didn't. All he felt was empty...depressed...useless and unloved...Every whisper and insult thrown towards him were heard, he heard and remembered everyone of them. He always knew he was fragile, and careful almost as if he were a child cautiously crafted into a glass sculpture the maker regretted. Everyone regretted him, and everyone resented him. He knew that much, he would even bet that Leo only pitied him.

_Monster,_

_How should I feel?_

_Turn the sheets down,_

_Murder ears with pillow lace,_

_There's bathtubs full of glow flies,_

_Bathe in kerosene,_

_Their words tattooed in his veins_

He knew he was rightfully Monster. After a trip to the Apollo cabin and some hard interrogation from Leo he was allowed to head back to his cabin to sleep. When Leo volunteered to escort him home, he was to see in least, shocked. But he didn't complain. He had been dreaming of the day he finally would give in, and he'd leave in the way that only a Monster would deserve. The water would flow into the bathtub and mix with kerosene and gasoline, he would take a knife and carve the word MONSTER in his skin and step into the bathtub, lighting a single match and dropping it into the mixture… All the while, glow flies would wander in and out of the open window. The only thing stopping him was Leo, and Leo knew it. He had seen the scars on Nico's arms and constantly worried about him. He was after all the only person Leo had ever really truly fallen in love with. It was known by him that Nico would eventually end it. That he would eventually take his life.

As they made it back to his cabin, Leo figured out that he would probably do it after he left and there was no time then the present to show him how he felt. Leo lead Nico into his room and turned down his sheets and tucked him in. Three words were spoken, 'Te amo, Nico.' Leo barely gave him time to respond before he captured his lips, putting every ounce of love, passion and strength that he had to show him what he meant to him. Hesitantly, Nico responded just to make sure it was real and that Leo actually wanted it. When they pulled apart Leo looked on with a glazed expression and crawled into bed with Nico, all the while Nico is thinking that maybe, just maybe he isn't a monster after all.

**XD I wrote this a while ago and its my first soooo please reveiw(: ~KaiKayMarie21**


End file.
